My Lover, My Savior, My Downfall
by addy10
Summary: A prophecy was foretold ages ago. A human who might bring the downfall of the dark shadows—vampires. To be able to avoid such tragedy Sasuke must claim the being as his own and let the vampire possess all of him. Will he be able to achieve the goal if it's his own race that took the human's parents lives?


**My Love, My Saviour, My Downfall**

**Summary: **A prophecy was foretold ages ago. A human who might bring the downfall of the dark shadows—vampires. To be able to avoid such tragedy Sasuke must claim the being as his own and let the vampire possess all of him. Will he be able to achieve the goal if it's his own race that took the human's parents lives?

**Warnings: **SasuNaru Yaoi Fanfic. Self-edited. Possible OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer:** Not owning Naruto.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The shadow stealthily followed the scent, with sharp, quick succession of steps impossible for normal people to neither follow nor get a glimpse of. The creature stopped for a moment to take a bit of the succulent whiff that passed under his nose. He inhaled and swiftly felt elated. It brings a sensation he has never felt before. It made his blood raced in anticipation, awakening the monster within. His deep red eyes were bleeding as they were filled with hunger. He resumed his hunt, now picking up the pace. The target is in sight, a guy with a slender body. He can't make its appearance as he's trailing behind. It won't do to startle the little mouse until it's time to attack. Patience is a virtue. He smirked. This won't take long. His fangs extended. He's almost there, about to reach the vessel that promises a thousand pleasures to him when his prey suddenly spun and saw him. He saw fear passed those eyes and he smirked. He started for the delectable treat in front of him when it screamed. The last thing he saw was a blinding light before he felt his body being thrown like a puppet against the hard wall, melting into nothingness.

**|.|**

He yawned and checked the clock on his bedside table. It's midnight. No surprise as to why he feels sleepy already. He looked over the stack of papers in his desk while biting off the pencil. There are still many corrections he has to check and revise but his eyes and mind aren't cooperating with his will anymore. He longingly gazed at his unruly bed and deeply wished that he can sleep off his term paper. He shook his head and decided to get a glass of milk to clear his mind. While walking towards the kitchen he recited his schedule for the next day.

_Business Ethics, Finance, Accounting 14 and... yes, Taxation. Geez, what a way to spend the day inside the classroom. At least I don't have Law. _

The blonde was contemplating whether to drink the fresh one or make himself a glass out of the powdered product. After grabbing a glass and placing it in the counter, he was about to get the container from the cupboard when he heard a rustle. The noise came from the outside.

_Is it a burglar?_

Naruto lives in a fairly quiet neighbourhood. He's by himself the moment he reached his sixteenth birthday. He got permission from his grandparents with the promise that he'll behave himself and focus on his studies. After an almost close to five years, he's in his last before he graduate on his Business Administration course minor in Accounting. The last hurdle is finishing off his term paper and passing the comprehensive exam, then its commencement rite for him. A consistent Dean's Lister and running for an Outstanding Award, Naruto can almost feel his success. After University, he plans on taking over their family business while getting some units for his Masters, now that he's the next in line to manage it. His parents died when he was still a child. The police told his family that it was an accident yet somehow there's something amiss in the whole scene. At the back of his mind, he made up a decision that he will be the one to solve the case of his parents' death when he's able enough.

Crossing the threshold, with a flashlight in his hand, he scanned the garden. Around the bushes, behind the fence, across the pebbled pathway and onto the gate. There seems nothing out of ordinary. Everything's still and there was no sign of movement or noise. When Naruto found nothing to worry about, he traced his way back to the house when suddenly, out of nowhere a flash of red blinked in his right. He saw it through his peripheral vision and he could have sworn that its gaze is enough to melt some metal down, with its intensity. It was gone before he could afford to feel frightened or even before he can make a single step, to check the red light or to dash inside the house, he's not sure. But at that moment, he was rooted on his spot. The red flash was so familiar and it didn't take him forever to figure out where he had seen it. Staggering in his steps, he ran inside, breathing heavily. He slumped on the floor, sweat breaking all over his body.

_This is not real. It's not what I think it is. I'm imagining things. Yes, that's it. Since I'm sleepy and mentally tired._

Shaking the image off his mind, he stood and wearily walked towards his bedroom, the glass left all alone in the kitchen.

**|.|**

"Itachi, enlighten me please."

Sasuke is inside the study room of his older brother. Pale as they could both get, the siblings possess the most beautifully crafted face amongst their clan. With dark tresses and equally dark orbs that speaks mystery and danger, Sasuke and Itachi rule the race of what they call themselves dark shadows. They have been living for centuries, but not as what many believe, they are not immortal. With a life span far longer for another Saviour to walk in the lands of the Earth, their kind lives in secrecy, sometimes blending among the normal beings. Yet now, something is threatening their existence. A curse, or for a better term, a prophecy. Their elders, hundreds of thousands of years ago have predicted that in time, they will cease to exist, completely into oblivion, not a single one of them will survive.

The long-haired vampire faced his brother with a serious demeanour. He motioned Sasuke to take a seat as he opted to remain standing. When the younger one was comfortably seated, Itachi started to tell the tale.

"Sasuke what I'm about to tell you is a story handed down from generations. I ask you to exercise an open-mindedness attitude towards this. You may choose to believe, you may choose not to, but at the end of this, you're supposed to discern where a mere legend ends and where reality starts." The story-teller paused and looked over the horizon.

The listener was having a hard time containing his interest. He knows too well how _serious _Itachi is. Yet he maintained a calm and cool composure. He observed Itachi through his eyes. The older one bore some sign of apprehension which is very unlikely of him.

"You know very well that there will come a time when we will die. We are still relatively young, only centuries of living but some of our elders are near reaching their end. The burden and responsibility to oversee our race is upon our shoulders Sasuke..."

"Haven't you always been taking care of everyone Itachi? This isn't new at all." The younger vampire implied.

"Indeed, little brother. Since our parents died, I have assumed the task of leading the entire clan. But it matters not if I'm doing a great job or not, because Sasuke..." The older Uchiha paused and looked directly into the black pools that are so much like his own, before saying in a levelled voice, "...our extinction is coming near."

* * *

**A/N:** Prologue done! Another vampire fic to add in the list, since I've always wanted to write one. Not sure if it was enough to stir your interests. Quite a lot of loopholes here and there. Anyway, please do review and tell me what you think.


End file.
